Conventionally, when performing communication with another radio communication apparatus using Wi-Fi in the 2.4 GHz or 5 GHz band, radio communication apparatuses configure communication beforehand (e.g., PTLs 1 and 2). PTLs 1 and 2 disclose WPS (Wi-Fi Protected Setup) carried out between a station (hereinafter, referred to as “STA”) and an access point (hereinafter, referred to as “AP”). “STA” and “AP” are roles of radio communication apparatuses.
WPS is a standard defined by an industrial association called “Wi-Fi Alliance” to facilitate connections and security configuration between radio communication apparatuses. An STA and AP perform WPS as an initial configuration required before starting communication. Upon receipt of a user's operation, the STA searches and connects the AP first. Next, the AP transmits its own authentication key to the STA. The STA saves the authentication key received from the AP.
On and after completion of WPS, the STA and the AP perform WPA (Wi-Fi Protected Access) when carrying out communication. That is, the AP determines whether or not an authentication key saved in the STA beforehand matches an authentication key stored in the AP. When the determination result shows that the two authentication keys match, the STA and the AP are connected together and start communication.